It's Jongin, Not Kai
by EarthTeleport
Summary: "Aku Jongin. Bukan Kai." / "Cemburu?" / "Aku mengerti, Jonginnie.Terimakasih karena kau menjadi Kai yang kuat dan selalu berdiri tegap diatas panggung. Dan satu lagi, kau tetap Jonginnie-ku yang manja dan kekanakkan." / KaiSoo. Fluffy. Oneshoot. Yaoi. Boys Love. DLDR.


**It's Jongin, Not Kai**

**.**

**Cast : Jongin – Kyungsoo – Member EXO…**

**Genre : Romance – Humor (?) – Yaoi**

**Rating : T**

**Length : 1S**

**.**

**Summary : "Aku Jongin. Bukan Kai." / "Cemburu?" / "Aku mengerti, Jonginnie. Terimakasih karena kau menjadi Kai yang kuat dan selalu berdiri tegap diatas panggung. Dan satu lagi, kau tetap Jonginnie-ku yang manja dan kekanakkan." / KaiSoo. Fluffy. Oneshoot. Yaoi. Boys Love. DLDR.**

**Disclaimer : This story is mine~**

**.**

**Hati-hati!**

**Typo(s). Alur kecepetan. Bukan EYD yang benar. Cerita pasaran. Dan lain sebagainya~**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana hening melanda dua orang pria yang sedang berada di dapur saat itu. Salah satunya adalah Do Kyungsoo, ia sedang sibuk mencuci piring bekas para _member_ EXO makan malam barusan. Dan pria satu lagi adalah Kim Jongin –Kai- yang sedang sibuk mengelap piring basah dan menaruhnya ke rak.

Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara keduanya. Entah kenapa. Biasanya, jika sedang bertugas berdua di dapur, pastilah mereka akan berbincang, tertawa, atau mungkin saling mengejek dan bercanda. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Ingin sekali Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan, karena sebenarnya ia tidak akan tahan dengan suasana hening dan canggung seperti ini. Apalagi jika itu dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo juga merasa takut melihat wajah Jongin yang sekarang. Terlihat serius dan tegas. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Itu adalah sifat Jongin jika sedang marah dan memendam sesuatu. kyungsoo ingin menanyakannya tapi ia juga bingung harus memulainya bagaimana.

Akhirnya mereka berdua hanya bisa merasakan keheningan.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar oleh Kyungsoo bahwa seseorang sedang membuka lemari es yang ada di sana. Dan saat Kyungsoo menoleh, ia menemukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang mengambil banyak sekali makanan yang ada di lemari es.

"Chanyeol, kau ambil _snack_ ini. Ini juga. Ah, ini untuk Tao. Ini rasa jagung bakar untuk Xiumin-_ge_. Ini, ini, ini…" Baekhyun melemparkan sembarangan _snack-snack_ itu yang untungnya bisa di tangkap dengan sigap oleh Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian kembali fokus mencuci. Dalam keadaan hening tentunya.

"Ya, ya, ya! Baekkie! Apa ini tidak terlalu banyak?" Protes Chanyeol saat dirasanya Baekhyun terlalu banyak mengeluarkan _snack_.

"_Anniyo_. Aku rasa itu sudah cukup. _Film_-nya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Dan tidak akan seru jika tanpa _snack_. Ah, sana cepat kembali. Aku akan membawa tiga botol jus jambu dingin." Suruh Baekhyun. Dia menutup pintu lemari es dengan menendang pintunya.

Uh, malang sekali nasib lemari es itu. Iya, Baekhyun juga sebenarnya tidak akan melakukan itu jika tangannya tidak sedang memeluk tiga botol besar jus jambu.

Sebelum keluar dari dapur, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sejenak melirik pada _couple_ yang sedang mencuci dan membereskan piring dalam sunyi. Mereka berdua mengernyit heran.

Baekhyun berjinjit dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Chanyeol. "Mereka kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil berbisik.

Chanyeol, orang yang ditanyai hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tau. Mereka sedang marahan, mungkin? Biasanya kan jika sedang ada masalah mereka selalu saling diam." Jawabnya sambil berbisik juga.

"Humm, mungkin begitu. Yasudahlah, itu urusan mereka. Ayo, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali berjalan menuju ruang tengah, tempat _member_ lainnya berkumpul.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo mengelap tangannya agar kering dan kemudian melepaskan _apron_ yang di pakainya dan menggantungnya di sudut ruangan.

Ketika hendak berjalan keluar dapur, tangan Kyungsoo di tarik lembut oleh Jongin. Dan kini Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo keluar dari dapur.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Ia ingin sekali protes dan bertanya, namun melihat ekspresi serius dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo kembali bungkam. Akhirnya dia pasrah mau dibawa kemana oleh Jongin.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya lembut melewati ruang tamu.

Semua _member_ yang ada disana menatap heran pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja lewat. Matanya tidak lepas dari pintu kamar KaiSoo yang baru saja di tutup dengan cara lembut dari dalam.

"Kenapa mereka?" Itu adalah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Suho yang sedang memainkan gitar bersama dengan Yixing.

"Sepertinya si Kkamjong itu sedang marah. Lihat saja, ekspresinya tadi begitu datar." Jawab sang _magnae_, Sehun.

"Ekspresi yang sama dengan ekspresi sehari-harimu, Sehunnie." Timpal Luhan. Dan itu sukses membuat Sehun mendelik tajam kearah Luhan. Luhan hanya nyengir gaje.

"Tapi, kalau Kai marah, biasanya dia menendang berbagai jenis benda. Apalagi barusan dia menutup pintu dengan cara lembut. Itu bukan dia yang biasanya." Ucap Xiumin heran.

Chen dan Yixing mengangguk menyetujui.

"Tadi juga aku menemukan mereka berdua dalam keadaan hening di dapur. Iya, kan, Baekkie?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang menuangkan jus jambu itu pada sepuluh gelas yang tersedia.

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Mereka kan memang selalu begitu. Jadi biarkan saja. Kita tidak usah ikutan." Kata Tao. Ia sedang mencolokkan kabel TV dan menyambungkannya dengan kabel DVD.

"Tapi, Tao. Ini sungguh berbeda dari biasanya. Mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan mendengar Jeritan Kyungsoo yang di tampar Jongin? _Aigoo_~ ini bahaya! Sangat bahaya!" Suho heboh sendiri.

Semua _member_ memandangnya malas.

"Sudahlah, Joonma. Kenapa kau selalu memperhatikan Kyungsoo? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena Jongin bukan orang yang kasar." Ucap Yixing datar kemudian mengambil gitar yang sedang di pegang oleh Suho.

Suho memandang Yixing. _Dia marah, ya?_

"Yixing benar, Junmyeon. Itu tidak mungkin." Tambah Kris. "Kau jangan terlalu berpikiran aneh. Kau tau? Kau bahkan adalah musuh terbesar dalam hubungan mereka." Kris melanjutkan ucapannya masih dengan pandangan yang fokus pada novel berbahasa inggris yang sedang di bacanya.

"Apa? Musuh terbesar hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo?" Suho merengut. Apa maksudnya ucapan Kris itu?

Tidak hanya Kris, tapi semua _member_ mengangguk menyetujui. Termasuk Yixing yang sibuk dengan gitar yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Kenapa?" Suho menuntut jawaban. Oke, katakan saja Suho memang _loading lama_.

"Kau itu orang ketiga, _hyung_. Selalu saja ada di sela-sela Jongin dan Kyungsoo _hyung_. Jadi jangan terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan mereka…" Sehun yang menjawab. Dengan santai dan penuh penekanan dalam setiap kalimatnya.

Dasar _magnae_ kurang ajar!

"Apa?"

"Benar apa yang di katakan Sehun. Kau lebih baik diam saja dan biarkan mereka berdua menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri." Xiumin berucap bijak.

Suho semakin diam. Apa maksud mereka itu? Dia tidak melakukan apapun hari ini. Yang Suho ingat, Suho berduaan terus bersama Yixing. Dia tidak bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo sejak pagi. Atau…

"Sekarang, tersangkanya bukan aku." Ucap Suho. Yixing memandangi Suho dari samping.

"Lalu?" Baekhyun bersuara.

"Mungkin saja Kris, kan? Dan Luhan juga, dia kan dekat dengan Jongin."

**Bugh~**

"Auh!" Suho meringis seketika saat Kris melemparkan bantal sofa tepat pada wajahnya.

"Jangan sembarangan kalau bicara." Tegas Kris. Ia melayangkan tatapan menantang pada Suho. Sementara itu Suho hanya memandang malas pada Kris.

"Kalian juga sembarangan mengataiku orang ketiga. Masa aku tidak boleh bicara sembarangan?" Tuduh Suho. Menunjuk satu per satu orang yang ada di sana. Tak terkecuali Yixing.

**Bugh~**

"Yak, Luhan!" Seru Suho saat tau bahwa yang melempar bantal barusan adalah Luhan.

"Yak, jaga bicaramu! Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu, babbo!" Bentak Luhan.

Semuanya menatap Suho dan Luhan yang sedang beradu mulut dengan tatapan berbeda. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menyoraki mereka heboh. Tao yang menonton dengan bersila kaki di karpet setelah berhasil mencolokkan kabel TV dan DVD. Xiumin dengan tatapan malasnya sambil mengambil _snack_ yang ada di tangan Chen. Sehun dengan _pokerface_-nya. Yixing yang asyik dengan gitarnya tampak tidak terlalu peduli. Chen yang sedang menonton sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Dan Kris yang masih dengan novel berbahasa inggrisnya.

Baiklah… Lewatkan saja adegan yang satu ini.

**KaiSoo Room…**

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Jongin mendudukkan Kyungsoo di kasurnya sedangkan dirinya memilih berbaring di kasurnya sendiri dengan mata yang di tutupi oleh punggung tangannya.

Kyungsoo hanya memandangi Jongin yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kasur Jongin dan duduk di samping Jongin yang sedang berbaring.

Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat, menyibakkan poni rambut Jongin yang menutupi keningnya. "Kau kenapa, Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo, sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku Jongin. Bukan Kai." Ucap Jongin datar. Masih menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Kyungsoo hanya kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah, Jonginnie… Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, hm?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya. Kali ini ia menyingkirkan tangan Jongin yang menutupi matanya. Sehingga sekarang mereka saling bertatapan dengan jarak yang terbilang dekat.

"Kyungie _hyung_…"

"Hm?"

"Saat menjadi member EXO aku adalah Kai yang kuat dan penuh karisma. Kai yang selalu bersikap _professional_ dan juga _manly_. Dan saat menjadi Kai adalah hal paling sulit bagiku. Karena aku juga harus menjaga sikapku saat melihatmu malah bersama _member_ lain." Cerita Jongin.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya yang berada di atas wajah Jongin dan kemudian Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambut Jongin.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo tau apa yang membuat Jongin menjadi begini.

"Apa ini karena aku menyuapi Kris-_ge_ daging saat acara tadi siang?" Tanyanya.

Dan Jongin hanya mengangguk.

Kyungsoo tertawa, tangannya masih senang mengacak rambut Jongin. "Kau ini… _Aigoo_~ aku hanya menyuapinya dan itupun tuntutan _scenario_." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Jangan tertawa,_ hyung_." Kata Jongin sebal. "Aku tau itu. Makanya aku menjaga sikap untuk tidak kasar karena aku tau aku yang salah. Aku terlalu…"

"Cemburu?"

Jongin mengangguk polos. Inilah Jongin…

Kyungsoo tertawa. Tangan Kyungsoo mencubit hidung Jongin gemas. "Dasar, anak kecil." Ledek Kyungsoo. Membuat Jongin mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya.

"Aku kan memang cemburu, _hyung_. _Hyung_ itu kekasihku, masa iya aku suka jika _hyung_ menyuapi orang lain di depan mataku sendiri?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. "Aku mengerti, Jonginnie. Terimakasih karena kau menjadi Kai yang kuat dan selalu berdiri tegap diatas panggung. Dan satu lagi, kau tetap Jonginnie-ku yang manja dan kekanakkan." Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya, kembali meledek Jongin.

Jongin yang sebal akhirnya meraih pipi Kyungsoo dan mencubitnya dengan puas dari posisinya yang tertidur saat ini.

"Ya, Jonging! _Appo_~!"

"Lagipula, kenapa _hyung_ membuatku sebal hari ini?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun?"

"_Hyung_ mengataiku anak kecil, kan?"

"Itu kan memang kenyataannya."

Dan seketika itu, Jongin meraih pinggang Kyungsoo dan membuatnya berbaring di sampingnya. Jongin menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "Ayo, _hyung_. Kita tidur."

"Eh? Kau tidak ingin menonton bersama _member_ lain?"

"Tidak. Mereka akan menonton _film_ horror. Aku bertaruh, sebentar lagi Suho _hyung_ akan berteriak ketakutan."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat det…

"**KYAAAAA! **_**Andwae**_**! Tao, matikan TV-nya. Kris, jangan menonton **_**film**_** sepeti ini. AAAA~ Yixing! Ayo kita tidur!"**

Huff… Suho memang benci _film_ seperti itu.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin cekikikkan di bawah selimut.

.

_Kai dan Jongin adalah dua kepribadian yang berbeda… Kalian tau itu, bukan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END~**

**No Comment…**


End file.
